


[Podfic] Regrets

by akikotree



Series: Podfic in Space [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: After a precipitated escape from an alien planet, Jim and Spock find themselves stuck on a shuttlecraft until The Enterprise can pick them up.Only issue is: the shuttle may not have enough power left to keep them alive until then.Written for Trektober 2020 day 13: Shuttlecraft + Stuck in an enclosed space
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Podfic in Space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988412) by [SaritAadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2020. Thank you to SaritAadam for permission to record and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3 I hope you enjoy it!

  


## Streaming

## Duration

25 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Trek-%20Regrets.mp3) | **Size:** 12.5 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
